2018-05-18 Can I paint Paradise
Linda is working on a very large canvas. Karen Starr asked her about a piece once, and so she was working on a larger and more detailed version. She would have to talk about getting it delivered with Wonder Woman. It is a painting of the Garden of Eden...a place she and Karen once visited together while seeking to redeem Matrix and the Angel of Fire from their fall. It is not something you ever forget seeing...even if she DID need to be miraculously returned to life for the third time there. Or does that make it MORE memorable? Linda has the paints arranged in various pots in front of her and the canvas beyod the paints. As she decided what is required next, a thing stream of paint floats up from the chosen pot and settles lightly on the canvas, quickly drying in plave without a single brush stroke. It is a form of painting very few can even attempt, though she did figure out a way to do painting that LOOK like it...and does those sometimes. Diana has followed through on the duties befitting the daughter of the Queen. She had told fantastic stories, she has met with the Amazons to update them of the happenings of the world. She has eaten at the royal table, with a sumptuous dinner. And she has visited the beach where, long ago, the first man to visit the island washed ashore. Despite what the Amazons of this world despise in men, she had met her first love on that beach. They had been together in war, in the resulting peace, and then he had been her guide in the world of Man. She had initially thought him coarse, arrogant, self-important...but she had seen his valor, his sense of duty, his acts of self-sacrifice, and she had loved him, and he her. She missed him in ways she could scarcely comprehend. But the beach soothed her. And she would see him again, someday, and she would sing his name. So reassured, she then went to seek out her charge. She was learning quickly. They had been very strict in the beginning, but as she obeyed and learned, she was given greater freedom. It was better to reward progress than to restrain after disobedience. She came upon Linda as she painted in her...unique way. Despite herself, she was entranced by it. Telekinesis was not something she could do, and the use of it in this way fascinated her. Linda can paint this way with details as fine as she can see, and with amazing speed. Still, the subject is complex and she has to wrack her memory for specifics. Even so, she can not fully capture the beauty of the place, only give an impression. It resonates in the hearts of most people, reminding them of their true home, a place few can ever see. Especially now that the Angel of Fire has resumed her duties as guardian. She notes the presence of Diana and says, "Greetings princess. I was wondering, would you wish me to do any paintings of the island and the inhabitants? I do sculptures too, but I am working on landscapes at the moment... Diana smiles. "You have an uncommon gift, Linda. I think you would find no shortage of subjects willing to pose for you, and they would know many places that appear as majestic as this. I think you have but only to ask. If you like, I would ask my mother if she would wish to sit for a portrait. Kara has a liking for art, as well. Have you spoken to her lately?" "I have not seen Kara for some weeks, but I have been busy with training since a few days after I last saw her. This piece is kind of a commission for Karen Starr, she mentioned the possibility but had not actually ordered the piece. I have a feeling, however, that when she sees it she will want to buy it. Would it be possible to arrange to have it delivered," Inquires Linda. "The bigger question is: if I did art of this place, would I be allowed to sell any copies of the pieces outside, or would that attract too much attention from Man's worls?" Diana looks thoughtful. "I think you should ask your subjects for their permission before selling their likenesses. I doubt most of the locales would grant permission." She pauses. "Except the south forest. There is a dryad there who might wonder." "It is a wonderful place, perhaps the third most beautiful I have ever seen...and that is saying something considering the first place is Heaven and the second place is Eden," states Linda. She wishes heaven were possible to capture in art, but it is a seven dimensional place, simply impossible to reduce to two or three dimensions...she can not really focus on what she saw while there without the Angel of Fire to interpret into terms comprehensible to human senses. She promises, "I will ask permission before attempting to use any likeness for sale." Diana tilts her head. There had been long conversations about what Steve had believed in, if not the gods. An old joke came to her--"Christians don't have very much! All they have is ONE GOD!" She had laughed a little, but the conversations afterward... She had believed in the Greek gods for centuries, and then this ragged, poor street preacher had appeared. And this Jesus had changed everything. During a rather pitched discussion, Steve had blurted out that at least the deity he believed in wasn't as imperfect as the ones she believed in. The rift had healed, but each had made a pact to respect each other's beliefs. And she had seen things that she had told her mother about, how his belief had given him strength and fortitude. It was a tangled skein, and there were many questions that had no answers. "Well enough. I have heard of this Eden, and of the Christian heaven. One does not think much of the afterlife at my age." She winks. "But no one will denigrate your beliefs here." Linda laughs, "It is hard not to believe in a place one has been, or not to believe in someone that one has met personally. There was a time I shared my body with an Angel...as well as with the second Supergirl. During that time, we went to heaven and fought against a demon named either Carnivore or Carniveon...depending on how you interpret the name. That was when Supergirl was declared dead and Kal spoke her Eulogy. As to your deities, the Angel knew of them, but considered them creatures that draw shallowly upon the Source...though the Presence and the Source and the White were all once one the three became separated during the act of creation." Linda shakes her head, "I think I am confusing myself here..." "A tangled skein, indeed." Diana nods. "I think that this is a conversation best suited for another time, though, don't you, Linda?" She looks back to the painting. "Tell me, Linda...how do you feel your training is progressing?" Linda responds, "I have only been here a week, but I do feel I have learned a lot. Mind, I do not think I will be using a Gladius and Hoplite much after I leave, but the strategies of combat should be fairly universal. The lessons on philosophy are somewhat familiar from college, though I admit it was not a course I spent that much time with...blame Buzz for that or blame me for listening to him. The rest is new and interesting, but hard. That is one reason I am out here, doing what I already know how to do to relax." Diana nods thoughtfully. "May I ask you a personal question? You may refuse to answer, that is your right, but I would welcome your opinion." Linda says, "I am your guest, you are free to ask." She is likely to answer...but it may depend on the question. Diana sits down on the rock shelf, her legs stretched out in front of her. "Do you have a close connection to Kara?" Linda hesitates, then asks, "Do you remember the OTHER Kara, the one who died in the first Crisis? Kara In-Ze." Diana nods. "I remember she sought out her true love in the future." "Well, I knew THAT Kara well...before she grew up to be the one you knew. You see, somewhere in a future, there will be a version of me that again wears the symbol of the house of El. That version of me learns magic, and uses it to trap an enemy OUTSIDE time. That enemy drew Kara In-ze into my world and time. I taught her about being a hero, and came to think of her almost like a daughter. In the end, I was forced to betray her and return her to her own timeline, knowing that in the end she would die saving Kal." There was a lot more to it than that, but her own attempt to change history so Kara In-ze would survive is not involved in the question. Actually, THAT is the reason she chose not to be Supergirl any more...if she wears the symbol again, it leads back into the time loop. As long as she does not and avoids learning to use her Sorcery...well she is not sure what happens. Diana nods thoughtfully. "Well, you would know her character, or have a good read on her character. What I am curious about is this...partner...she chooses to work with. Spider-Man. Have you made his acquaintance?" Linda nods, "Oh, I have met him more times than Kara Zor-El actually. He was, more or less, responsible for my return." Granted, she has not met him often, but three times is more than the once she has met the newer Kara. Diana ohs. "Really? He is an enigma to me. But he and Kara have worked together for so long, I am reminded of how it was with me and Steve Trevor, during the war." She pauses. "What do you think of him? I heard what Artemis called him. He seems very young. Childlike, almost, but them most of humanity seems childlike to me." Linda considers carefully, "From what I have seen, he is very brave. He is not so strong or fast as I am, or even as Artemis, but he frequently risks himself for others. He speaks much in battle, he uses his words as a weapon to unsettle his enemies. He is greatly agile and protective of normal people. He is a member of a group called the Avengers, a team with great repute. He is the foster father or adopted older brother of a young girl who has had a very abnormal life and needs a friend greatly. I do not know much about his life out of costume, but those things I have seen for myself." Diana nods, listening intently. She hmms to herself at what Linda says. "He is...interesting. I am protective of the Amazons, which now includes you and Kara, so their welfare has never left my mind. So you can see why I would be curious about him." She smiles. "He is...a being of intuition. Of instinct. But he is not stupid as those who trust in instinct is stupid. And Kara and he, when combined, are DEVASTATING in their battles with evil. He is the quick mind, the brains. She is also smart, but she is the heart and the will. I do not wish to speak ill of her abilities, of course. But she is more...HERSELF with Spider-Man at her side. Do you understand?" Linda replies, "I think I do...though perhaps not the way you do. People expect much of Kara because she is Supergirl, the cousin of Superman, follower of the Legacy of the previous Supergirls, including myself. It is a burden of expectations that adds to the weight of the powers themselves. Spider-man shares the burden of the powers, but does not hold the expectations to her the way others might. With him, she is more free." Having been Supergirl herself, she can well understand the burden of expectations. Diana nods approvingly. "Just so. She is not 'Kal's Cousin' when she is with him." She chuckles. "I have read the file SHIELD has on him. One of their top agents, one known as Captain America, noted that if he were to become skilled in a martial art that suited his strengths, he could potentially be the greatest hand-to-hand combatant on the face of the world." She looks up thoughtfully. "What a battle it would be to face off against an opponent like that..." "Such a thing is hard to judge, but from what I have heard of this Captain America, he would be one who could. In terms of skill, he may equal Batman," Linda supplies. She has not met Cap, but he is not unknown to her. Diana comes back to herself, then nods. "Ahem. Yes. Captain America seems like a grander version of Steve Trevor." She chuckles. "Do you seek the companionship of other heroes, as Kara has? You are very skilled, but no army is composed of infantry alone." Linda laughs and corrects Diana, "I am very potent, but what skills I have are from experience only. That I why I need training. I grant that there are not a hundred people on the planet stronger or with faster reflexes, that is not skill." Natural ability is not skill, skill is the training to make the most out of that abiliy. Diana tilts her head in a nod. "Duly noted. But you have learned much in a very short time, and I only hope you will continue in this regard." She winks. Linda returns to the question, "I have worked with other heroes since my return. I have been invited to join the JSA, the Titans, and the JLA. I have not yet decided what I wish to do, or with whom my abilities will do most good." Diana nodded, then stood. "Your mind will lead you to where you are needed. And wherever you put down roots...grow where you are planted." She extends a hand. "Come. You have a very difficult day tomorrow and I should take you to your residence. You can leave the painting here. No one would dare trifle with it."